High School DXD: The Pawn of Eight
by Aerandir Saes
Summary: One pawn per higher level piece. lined up they are the sentinels of the other players. but Issei took all eight pieces and can only protect one. but does that have to be true or can he become an entire wall? Also contains slice of life chapters for ALL the girls in Rias's set (6) that should probably be on their own but they are also kinda connected so here they are.
1. The Pawn of Eight

High School DXD: The Pawn of Eight

 **So first thing is this story will become very unfocused. As you will eventually see, subplots will happen one after the other. It will get back on track though, promise. This is my story of what happens after the anime for relation information. Also constructive criticism will always be appreciated from anyone willing to give it. Without further wait, here we go.**

"Issei," said the Welsh Dragon, "Do you remember nothing of the Dimensional Gap?"

"Not really no," replied Issei timidly.

"Then let me see if this word rings in your thick head. Afterthought."

The word rung so hard it woke Issei up to a full view of Rias's chest. Despite realizing all the girls had snuck into his bed, he didn't take the time to appreciate it all. He got up as quiet as he could and went out to the Balcony. As he closed the door, Rias's eyes popped open. She soon found him talking to Ddraig.

"Did you have to be so blunt?" Issei asked.

"Do you have to be so frail" Ddreig retorted. "Look, instead of complaining, why don't you do something about… Turn around."

Issei was confused but did so anyway. Rias was standing in the door way, looking at him.

"What's wrong Issei?" she questioned.

Issei sighed and took a deep breath. "Afterthought," that's what you said," he began, "You are afraid of becoming an afterthought in my head." As he spoke, her head got lower and lower. "Even your curse came in the form of me, the armor you wore in the gap was mine." Issei began to move forward. "And for everything that could scare you. I don't understand that one." He lifted her chin with one finger underneath it and his thumb on it, "Rias, I am your pawn and because of that I will always think about you. So that said, why don't we go back to bed before the breeze cools us off."

Rias's face was dumbfounded so Issei put his arm around her and lead her back to bed. When they entered the room, Rias took off her thin lingerie. The wheels turned in Issei's head but it wasn't in a perverted way. He laid in the bed, careful not to wake the other girls. When Rias started getting into her spot, he stopped her. Instead he had her lay on top of him, having her head below his chin.

"For every time you held me, this time I will hold you, even while you sleep," he whispered in her ear.

After doing so he put one hand across the small of her back, and the other one on the side of her head. After the first minute Issei felt a sudden tension in his shirt, or two rather, as Rias clenched his shirt into her hands. He felt wet spots on his sternum and in return held her a little tighter. Issei remained vigilant until she had fallen asleep.

Asia woke up near morning to see Rias sleeping on top of Issei. Her mind screamed to not lose to Rias and so she grabbed Issei's arm, wrapping her arms around his and putting her face in the crook of his neck. Soon after the alarm went off, but as always Issei and Rias were the first ones up with Asia soon following. Rias slowly rose, looking Issei in the eyes.

"Guess it's time to make breakfast," she said.

For some reason the words did not ring sweetly in his ears. Instead they rang bitterly because he felt that he never did anything for them. He kept on a smile though.

Classes were a drag and the meeting didn't contain much, aside from Issei's appalling number of contracts.

"All right everyone, I think it's time we head home." The king of the game called.

Issei, however had other plans, "You all go on ahead, I'll clean up here today."

No one thought anything of this and headed out, leaving Issei to himself. He did do the cleaning, but it wasn't why he stayed. He just wanted some undisturbed thought time.

"Hey, Ddreig, got any ideas on what I should do for them?"

Normally the dragon took no care for what Issei did or didn't do, but this time was different, mostly because this time Asia had healed even him so he put in his two cents.

"I have a suggestion I strongly recommend yes," He said, "I think you should dedicate one full period of 24 hours to each girl and do whatever her heart desires. Make it a day of relaxation and happiness for her, especially Rias and Asia."

"Why those two in particular?" Issei asked, looking at his arm on which the dragon lived.

"Rias, because she is very frightened of you forgetting her, and Asia because she healed me."

Issei thought back to when he was unconscious and seeing Asia there beside him. He didn't even realize that the red dragon cared about that or felt like he had a debt to settle.

"Hmm… I think I will take you up on your offer then."

As Issei said this he had opened up a desk drawer that contained a chess board and all the pieces required to play. Without much intent on what he was doing, he sat down in Rias's chair and set the board up. He didn't play a game with himself, he just stared at the pieces. He then took every pawn off of his side of the board except for the one in front of the king.

"Only one," he muttered, "Only one, which leaves the rest exposed."

The green orb illuminated on the back of his hand again.

"Perhaps not partner. You took all eight pieces right? That means you have the soul strength of those eight pieces. There are a few dragons that are known to create illusions that cannot become material. To circumvent this, some dragons have temporarily split their soul to make weak copies of themselves, returning the piece when the copy is destroyed. Your soul is already split into eight pieces, allowing this to be easy. I do not know these moves however, so another dragon must train you. Keep in note though your power would be lost evenly with each copy you make. So for you one-eighth for each copy."

Issei took this to memory before responding.

"One thing at a time then, first let's repay the girls."

Issei headed home much later than he thought, a little after dinner. He opened the door to the greeting of the girls except Rias. They told him that they had already eaten and if he was hungry, they saved him left overs.

"Where did Rias go?" he asked. The girls looked at each other in puzzlement as they really hadn't noticed that she had disappeared.

Issei sweat browed, "Guess I better go find her then."

He never realized just how big his new house was until he had to search every room. _It can't be that hard to find a girl with that hair,_ he thought to himself. After every room, the only one left was his. He went to open the door, but it didn't move. He then heard a large sniffle from the other side of the door.

"Rias, you okay? Issei gently called while sitting down, facing the door. A faint yes was heard from the other side.

"Then could you open the door?"

He didn't hear anything except the faint click of the door handle turning. He slowly opened the door to reveal her face. She had obviously been crying for a while. Issei didn't bother to say anything, but instead gently grabbed just above her knees and lifted her up. Rias was very surprised at his strength as he carried her to the edge of his bed. Issei set her down gently on the edge and then got on his own knees and placed his hands on the sides of her legs.

"Rias, I don't know what's wrong and when you want to talk about it I'm ready to listen."

While Issei said this out loud, the inner pervert was screaming in his head, _I'm touching Rias. No. No. No. Not the time._

Rias didn't say anything at first but instead, slowly yet firmly, grabbed Issei's hair in each hand, pulling him into her lap. She then bent over him, completely curling over his head. He didn't fight it, whatever this was, she needed to do it.

"Sorry," she whispered, "just got carried away I guess. I had a thought that you wanted to stay after to meet some other girl…"

Issei snapped out of all the comfort he felt and looked Rias in the eyes, those deep aquamarine crystal eyes.

"Rias, as long as I'm this age, odds are I'll always fall for a girls chest, but I'm not going anywhere with no one you haven't already met. And even then well… don't worry."

He watched as the tears build in her eyes but he wiped them away before they could fall.

"I'm going to head back out; you just relax a bit okay?"

She nodded so he walked back out, gently shutting the door behind him.

"Did you find Rias?" Asia asked when Issei stepped off the elevator.

"Yeah, but I think she should be left alone for a bit, she'll be okay though."

Asia's eyes dropped a little, her healer instincts saddened.

"Why don't we watch a movie in the meantime?" Issei smiled at her.

"What would we watch?"

"Anything you want. I'll make popcorn for us."

While Issei made the food, Asia stuck in a romantic movie. Sappy films weren't exactly his favorite but he was more content with seeing her smiling face. Before he sat down, he got a large blanket for the two of them and wrapped her up in it. The movie was about half over when Issei heard a small whistle beside him. It was Asia who had fallen asleep next to him. He was about to turn it off when Rias entered the room.

"Hey Rias," He said calmly, as not to disturb Asia.

Rias waved back.

"Want to watch the rest of this?" he asked her.

She began to move forward so Issei gently moved himself and Asia over so the crimson devil could lean against him too. By the end of the movie, he was trapped as each girl held one of his arms in their sleep. With a mix of the extra warmth and his own weariness, Issei was almost dragged to sleep himself when Rias called his name. He looked over, she was still asleep. As she did so, Issei felt her arms clench around him and her eyes shut harder.

"Wow Rias is even stronger than I thought. But even so, I didn't think anything could bother her."

The poor dragon, he could never have guessed how bad Rias's dream was.

 **Rias's Dream**

 **"** **Issei!" she screamed as Loki's hound threw him into the mountain side. She ran as fast as she could, each second more precious than the last.**

 **"** **Issei!" she screamed again.**

 **The holes were bigger than her palms. She searched desperately for the phoenix tear in his shirt pocket but she couldn't find it.**

 **"** **Rias," gurgled Issei.**

 **"** **Yes Issei, I'm here," she cried as the tears streamed down her face.**

 **Issei coughed blood hard enough that parts of it hit her face. The red liquid was darker than her own crimson hair. The splat of blood onto her skin stunned Rias into complete silence. Her tears completely flowed from her face like a waterfall, unhindered by her raspy breathing. She watched his eyes glass over, the world went dark. She was alone. After sometime she made out a figure in the distance.**

 **"** **Issei?!" she called, hoping it was him.**

 **As he approached, she was mortified. The hound's wounds were still in him, his eyes still glassed over, and a look of sheer anger was on his face. Neither of them said anything, but with his boosted gear, he pointed at Rias, then his wounds. He was blaming her for it all. She watched his arm rise into the air, ready to strike her down with his claws when she woke up with a start.**

 **End of Dream**

Issei was kissing her so hard she couldn't breathe. She startled back, ending it.

"You okay," he asked through a wince.

Rias looked around; they were still on the couch with the sun begging to break. As she looked back at Issei, she noticed his arm was beginning to change colors, the more it changed and turned purple, the more it looked like hands, no, her hands.

"Issei did I…" He cut her off.

"Doesn't matter, what does matter is if you're alright. It must have been a terrible nightmare."

Rias looked away from him, "Issei… do you… do you blame me for what happened when we fought Loki?

He thought for a moment, recalling the bit that almost killed him. He understood why she was asking and because of that, he didn't lie, but he did joke it off.

"Not at all! I should have been paying more attention. Besides, if it thought I was a bigger threat than the rest of you then I did my job as a pawn."

Rias felt a little better but her dream still scared the hell out of her.

"You should have Asia look at that for you."

"Probably, but I'm not about to wake her up just because of some minor problems. Come on why don't we head to the roof."

"Why the roof?" she questioned him.

He didn't say anything but stood up, laid Asia down, and led Rias to the roof. Once out there they watched the sun break down the horizon. Issei made sure to stand just behind her so he could watch the sun shine through her crimson hair. As dark as it was he thought it would look like seeping blood. He was quite wrong. The pawn didn't remember the first time he had seen her hair in the morning sun, but he now made sure to see it every chance he got. When the sun hit her hair, it looked like she had embellished it with rubies all along the outer edge. Not something to be seen on its own but combined with the sun, stood out brighter than Michael's Halo. And the best part was, she never knew how he looked at her in these moments.

Rias, on the other hand, was completely taken in by the sun until it was fully in the air.

"Feel better now?" Issei asked her.

She nodded calmly back at him. She was still left quite upset though because when she turned around Issei's entire arm had become a purple hue and even she could see it throb.

Issei calmly looked down at it. It hurt like a son of a gun but Rias simply took his priority.

"Guess I should have Asia look at it now huh?"

He left before she could say anything and the screams soon followed. He didn't tell any of the girls what had happened, wanting to not grow their concern more than he had to. Asia healed him and the day resumed.

Riiiiiinnngg. The last bell. Issei high tailed it to the club room and got their before anyone else. His only intent was to make that sheet for the girls to sign a day with him. He had just finished when Rias and Akeno came in.

"Oh, hi girls!" he called.

"Oh my. Issei since when do you beat us here?" Akeno said, hand on her cheek and smile on her face.

"Since I have something for everyone here," he replied smugly.

Once everyone was there he began, "So, uh, well, seeing as how all of you have been so nice to me and have taken care of me so well I figured it's your turn to have a break. That said I've made this sheet and I'd like you all to find a separate day to sign it. On that date I'm all yours for twenty four hours. I do suggest more relaxing things though." Issei stopped their and looked at Kiba. "Kiba, can you follow me out?" Kiba nodded so he continued. "okay well I'll leave it up to you girls to pick a day." The guys left and began to walk around.

"So what did you need me for Issei?"

"Well knowing you wouldn't have a problem about not having a day I decided I would actually ask you what you wanted."

"What I want?"

"Hey! Sure I may be focused on the girls but you're still a friend so yeah, something I can do for you to relax."

Kiba thought about it for a minute, "Honestly Issei, I'm good, focus on the girls."

Issei respected his request.

Their return came at a sight to see. The clubs building was half demolished and the magic flares from the girls could be seen.

"That's all you Issei," Kiba said, patting Issei's shoulder and walking away.

"Great help man!" Issei yelled.

When he was able to see the girls, they looked like they were ready for murder. They formed a perfect ring of combat, except for Asia who ran to Issei. After she explained everything, Issei pulled out his sacred gear. The loud "Boost!" was promptly heard. The battle lasted a bit longer before they started getting lethal. There was only one piece of luck in this moment; they all had to charge their spells. Even so it wasn't quite enough time. The spells were cast and Issei went blank. His feet moved without his brain and he threw himself into the middle. All the girl's eyes widened with fear as they saw him jump. Each attack was direct. They stood in horror until the dust settled to reveal the Scale Mail standing strong.

"Balance breaker, Scale Mail!" was then heard.

"That was close for comfort," Issei mumbled under his breath.

The armor soon vanished and the paper slowly floated down in front of him. He grabbed it from the air and looked at it. The sheet was blank except for Asia.

Issei sighed, "Girls if you only fight, this won't get filled out. Now a two week vacation is coming up, why don't we start with those days? It seems Asia took the first day."

The glare Rias gave her sent Asia running behind Issei.

"Now," Issei continued, "what does everyone's schedule look like? Rias, how about you, any days of business?"

Rias fumbled through her memory before sighing.

"I have work the first three days."

"Okay so after that is the earliest you could sign."

He continued to work on all the girls schedules into a working order of Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Rias, Akeno, and then Rossewerrie.

"Issei?" you coming?" Rias called from the hallway.

"I'll meet you in a minute," he called.

Once she left, Issei leaned back against the wall and looked at the ceiling. _So how do I contact Sir Zechs?_ He thought to himself, after this thought the green orb illuminated on his hand.

"I think you are forgetting about the student council girl."

Issei nodded at his hand in agreement, "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

By the time Issei got home to retire into his bed he had found that all the girls had gone to sleep without him. They must have worn themselves out from fighting each other. Well at least they were getting along better now. Issei took his normal place and the girls subconsciously moved closer to him. Everything was alright for now.

"So what do you need Issei?"

"I need a message given to Rias's brother. I'd like to come visit for a special training, alone, and I'm going to need the old man again."

"What is it you plan on doing Issei?" the council president asked.

Issei smiled menacingly, "Frontline," he said. "Oh and if Sir Zechs agrees I'll need transport."

The student council president nodded in agreement. She didn't know why but she knew whatever Issei had planned was going to be well worth whatever argument Rias had to throw at her.


	2. Asia's Date at Home

It was Asia's day and what she had picked was rather simple, sort of like their first day together when he won her that stuffed animal. Issei thought it was unnecessarily plain but it was her wish so he didn't say anything. Everything went well and it was like a normal day. The two left the house, walked around, stopped at different points of interest, ate out for lunch and dinner, and had fun, until the evening. They were sitting at a park bench when Asia asked a question.

"Umm… Issei, everyone told me you broke when I disappeared and that you turned into this raging dragon because of me. Is that true?"

Issei tilted his head down so his bangs covered his eyes. He wasn't upset with her for asking, but he hated that moment. He remembered the feeling of insanity drench into his mind like thick ooze. The loss of control, the fact that it didn't matter who was hurt around him, it sickened him to think about it. He felt better knowing everyone was left unharmed, but even so, he was still awake late at night with those feelings and for some reason his thoughts of Raynare would always follow. None of the girls knew this, but to make those nights pass he would rub each of their heads, giving them extra comfort in their sleep, calming him in turn.

Ddraig responded before Issei could.

"Yes it is true. The thought of your death split his mind in two. Half of him was full of hatred for Shalba and what he had done and the other half was completely empty at your sudden vanishing. Soon enough the power of juggernaut drive was activated and my true form emerged.

The Red Dragon of Domination.

I wish to thank you. After the drive was shut down, both of us had become severely injured. Something I have not felt in a long time I might add." Ddraig paused for a moment, losing his ability to make the conversation flow seamlessly, "You healed us, and more importantly me, and for that, Thank you."

Asia watched the pulsating orb as the dragon spoke.

"Oh no it's no big deal. I just didn't want anyone to have pain."

Ddraig stayed quiet and soon enough the orb disappeared from Issei's hand.

"So how should we end this day?" Issei asked after the prolonged silence of Ddraig's departure.

Asia thought to herself for a minute before telling him she wanted to watch another movie. Issei smiled and patted her head.

Back at the house, Asia washed up and stuck in the movie while Issei made them a quick dinner, it wasn't anything much, he certainly didn't have much skill in the kitchen but it would suffice for tonight. He sat down and handed her a meal. She snuggled in against him, making Issei able to smell her shampoo, not quite like strawberries… more like strawberries glazed in honey and topped with coconut shavings. After that things were pretty much the same as last time. She ate her meal, snuggled even more into him, and fell asleep. The difference was that afterward Issei gathered her up and took her back to bed.

Ddraig had one final comment before Issei fell asleep himself, "Thank you." Issei was smiled.


	3. Xenovia's Date on the Edge

_BEEP BEEP BE.. ah that's right it's Xenovia's day today._ He had gotten used to all the girls crawling into bed with him, (The construction certainly put in a bed big enough for it) and as such he had figured out how to get out of bed without waking any of them. Except for Rias, he couldn't always do it perfectly with her… such a light sleeper. He was just entering the kitchen when Xenovia walked in tiredly behind him.

"Morning Issei," she said in the middle of a yawn.

"Morning Xenovia. Coffee?"

"Yes, please."

"So have you thought about what you want to do today?"

Xenovia thought to the back of her head and forward again. "A duel," she said, "I want to duel you and your holy sword."

Issei looked uncertain about her suggestion. Didn't it defeat the purpose of relaxation if they dueled? Her eyes looked determined though so Issei sipped his coffee in acceptance.

Xenovia was ready in for the duel in the next two hours, leaving Issei waiting patiently on the roof. He enjoyed the time, being able to watch the horizon while on the edge of the building.

"Sorry I took so long!" was heard from behind him. He laid down with his head arched back to see Xenovia walking with Durandal behind her.

"I take it you're ready then?" Issei asked. She nodded. "Ascalon!" he called and the boost off his gear was heard.

"How about we see how many boosts you can last through?" Issei asked as their swords locked. She smiled at his challenge.

The duel continued, holy blade on holy blade. Sparks flew around them but their blades never dulled. Issei's attacks grew stronger and faster. After seven boosts Xenovia guessed he was on par with Kiba's speed and abilities. Overall Issei had the potential to be much stronger much sooner than Kiba but the fact of the matter was that Kiba had a lot of years and a lot of practice under his belt.

With each hit, her sword moved away from its defensive position. Two more boosts later and she was losing sight of him. She would see a blur, defend, and then it would be gone. She heard one more boost behind her but when she turned around nothing was there. A tap on her shoulder and a quick turnaround revealed Ascalon's blade at her throat and Issei smiling.

"Ten boosts. That's really good. Keep in mind I can balance break at six boosts."

Xenovia agreed but Issei could still tell she was a little disappointed at the early loss.

"Sorry guess I did play you a little unfairly. Why don't we go get something to eat and drink?"

The two decided to go out to a restaurant, but on the way to the place she picked out, they passed by the fountain where Issei was killed. He hadn't even noticed they were there because they were talking. Once he realized, he paused. The flashback of Raynare played in his mind. Issei didn't know it but he grabbed the spot where she had stabbed him.

"Issei!" Xenovia called, pulling him back in.

"Hmm? Sorry… it's… nevermind."

"Please tell me, no one ever talks about it but I can see that something always bothers you and whatever it is, it happened here."

Issei sighed, "Yeah, I guess you wouldn't know because you came here after. Well, this is where I died." Xenovia's eyes widened at the fact. "A fallen angel named raynare killed me with a lance of light, plunged it right into my gut. She hid under a disguise of false personality and I thought she was my girlfriend. I was completely under her spell. But in the end it was only a trick and she was playing with me to see if I was a threat. As for the bother that you see in me, well, despite what happened, she was my first girlfriend… or at least the first girl I ever took on a date."

Xenovia didn't know what to say. Issei could see she looked hurt by what had happened.

"Don't worry about it. I hate her more for what she did to Asia anyway." He said with a smile.

She knew how he felt. She really didn't care what happened to her, she just didn't want anything to happen to him. They soon left the place so they could eat. But now the trip had become silent. Afterward the pair were lost for ideas on what to do so Issei decided to just take an evening stroll with her. At some point Issei noticed that Xenovia had gabbed ahold of his arm and held it against her. Somewhere in his heart released tension seeing her content face. Crossing a bridge, he noticed she was no longer beside him. He turned around to see to see her still at the center of the bridge, staring at the setting sun. He slowly walked to her, allowing her to have her moment of silence.

"Enjoy sunsets?" he asked

"I think they're peaceful. A glorious burn to the end of a day's troubles, and I thank God for that."

"Gah!" Issei moaned as a lightning bolt pierced his skull. _I should have asked Michael to make it so I don't get shocked when those two make a prayer._ He thought.

They soon headed home to close off the day. Issei felt like he kinda failed at Xenovia's day but what he didn't know was that she felt extremely happy at how the day had played out for her and Issei.


	4. Koneko's Date at the Water Park

**Sorry to everyone who's reading this. I know i'm taking longer and longer to post but I'm a nervous writer and haven't come around to work on this. Either way I am still working/thinking about this story and i hope you can enjoy it... even though it's still like a collection of separate stories.**

it started off quite normal, the day, until a thought threw Issei off guard. _I don't even know what Koneko does for fun! Guess I have no choice but to ask her today._ Breakfast was over before he asked.

"So Koneko, have anything planned for today?"

She looked down before answering him. "I… I'd… I'd like to go to a water park."

Issei blanked, she was part cat after all. "Are you sure you want to go to one?"

"You are a pervert, but I have never been to one."

"Alright then, let me grab my trunks and then we can leave."

"Issei, can we please buy me a suit? I don't want to where the schools outfit again."

Issei smiled at her. It wasn't very often he got to see her softer, more emotional side. "Of course," he said.

He packed a small bag for the two of them along with some cash that was certainly more than they were going to need. They soon headed off to some local swimwear stores. There the pervert got his fill on many a cute swimsuit Koneko tried. The problem was there wasn't any she liked herself. Seeing the disappointment in the selection, Issei began to search as well. Locked into one of the racks was a simple one, but one that would at least fit if nothing else. A white bikini with pink trim and a pink lace fril around the waist, he didn't think anything of it until he went to put it back, seeing a small cat logo on the right cheek.

"Hey, Koneko, what about this one? It even has a small cat on it."

A small sparkle danced in her eyes before she tried it on. When she stepped out Issei could tell it was a perfect fit and relief calmed his mind.

"Happy with that one?"

She nodded her head in agreement.

After purchasing the swimsuit, they immediately headed off to the waterpark. Lucky for them it was a cooler day so the place wasn't crowded, busy yes but at least the lines were short and constantly moving.

"So what do you want to do?"

His words went unheard because Koneko was lost in a gaze of awe. After a bit she turned to him and decided on a very large ride that had open and closed tubing. It was probably the largest ride there in the building. It could be traced all the way around the building. The more he looked the more he realized there was nowhere in the park that you could look without seeing this particular ride… and the people who went down it were not slow going. He also noticed something else.

"Koneko, I'm pretty sure that's a couple's slide. Do you still want to do it?"

She looked up at him as she smiled with a smile on her face.

"Okay smaller first," The lifeguard said at the top.

Issei held his breath, and his perversions, as she sat between his legs. They were given a small push and off they went. Riding down, Issei realized the slide had more force than he expected and Koneko was pressed into him. They were about half way down when a sharp turn made his legs close, popping Koneko into the air, just enough to put her over the rim. He body turned as it happened and he saw the look on her face. She had been in worse situations before but with the suddenness of it happening… Somehow Issei's mind found time to think, _This scares her. How? She fights demons_ while his body reacted. He managed to jump out of the slide and grab her. The ground was coming fast but it only took the blink of an eye to shield her as best he could from the fall.

THUD

The sound was too familiar. He knew he hit the ground. He opened his eyes to see Koneko's face buried in his chest; she hadn't realized they had stopped moving. He gently released her from his clasp and asked her if she was okay. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. The sight didn't last long though because the longer he looked, the fuzzier she got. It took him a second to process it was his own vision that was blurring out on him. Her eyes grew wider and she yelled his name but he didn't hear it.

Next thing Issei knew, he was back in his bed, Koneko laying on him. After letting himself wake up a bit more, and sensing that he felt no pain, he noticed that her ears were showing. With much thought he scratched behind one, causing her to grab onto his shirt harder. When he stopped she lifted her head and shook it just like an ordinary cat would.

"What happened?" Issei asked.

Before another word was spoken Koneko lightly pressed a fist into his forehead.

"Idiot. Thank goodness you're awake. You cracked your head on the cement and then was teleported here. Asia of course healed you and finally I had a lengthy argument with Rias about being the only one in here tonight."

He nodded and smiled, "Well at lease you're alright. Uhh Koneko, you're not still wearing your swimsuit, are you?"

She looked down and blushed. Issei got up, grabbed one of his shirts and put it on her. With her size the sleeves came past her elbows and it covered her knees.

"Sorry you didn't get a full day Koneko. Do you want another day? I have the time."

She looked down at his shirt. "No it's alright. Can we just sleep? It's been a long day. Issei patted her head and lay back down. It didn't take long to fall asleep when he focused on her rhythmic breathing.


	5. Rias in the Rain and the Bed

**Alright bare with me, this is Rias and I have Akeno and Rosseweire left then we can get to where we're supposed to be. For those who may have caught that little bit yes there is no Irina and I have taken that little glitch out of the first chapter. I may ask though, if anyone has any date ideas for Akeno and Rossewire (cursed nordic names) please feel free to put them in reviews or message me. but I'll be fair, the messenger part seems glitchy for me... particularly in that i use the app to check myself regularly.**

It was breakfast time the next day and Koneko was still in his shirt, much to the other girls' jealousy. Even so Rias was in an abnormally happy mood. Issie smirked, because he knew why.

"Well Rias, your plans would be what?" he asked her.

She only smirked at him with a devilish smile, which always suited her in Issei's mind, and said,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sweat dropped from his brow.

"By the way Issei, are you all right?" Rias asked with a concerned face.

"Yeah, why?" he responded as equally confused as she was concerned. Anger came to her face before Issei had a blinding second of white.

"Do not play off your own life like it's nothing Issei. Asia may be able to heal you, but you can still die, not to mention she might not always be there."

Issei merely stayed shocked in his seat. Her words slowly wrapped around him. She was just standing there, arms crossed under her chest. He still didn't know what to say.

"It's alright. Just please regard your life a little higher. We were all worried about you."

It started off as nothing more than a cloudy day. The two walked around, Rias content to just latch onto Issei's arm, which was also much to his amusement. He didn't tell her but because of the clouds he snuck an umbrella into his breast pocket. Good thing he did carry one because when the rain did finally come, it was a down pour.

"Issei we need to get under a roof." Rias said in a half whining tone. Even though he heard her, he didn't move. He simply pulled out the umbrella and held it over her.

 _Damn, wish I had a bigger one,_ he thought to himself as his left side became immediately drenched. He looked over at Rias who was looking blankly at the umbrella.

"Uhh, Rias?" Issei asked, breaking her trance.

"How? When?" She asked him, still kind of dazed.

"Come one, we should go inside somewhere."

She decided that she wanted to go back home. Rias started calling his house that a few months ago but he didn't mind.

The walk back to his house wasn't exactly the shortest of walks so Issei got clever before Rias could get concerned. He held her around the waist, pinching her arm against his side. This way she was too close to look over and see his wet side and she couldn't feel it either.

"Hello!" he called as he opened up the door, but to no response. "Guess everyone else left," he said smiling at Rias. She smiled back, thankful they could be completely alone.

Issei left to go change and as he walked away Rias finally noticed just how soaked his left side was. Rias wanted to be mad at him for disregarding himself but was happy to know where his priorities were. As he changed she sat on the couch. Issei came back in simple jeans and a white t-shirt, his hair mostly dry but you could still tell that the one side was wet. Without thinking about it he sat down and stretched his arm out behind her. Catching him by surprise, Rias leaned into him. As he realized what he set himself up for, he took advantage of it. He began to slide his hand across her back, but something was off, she felt so tense. Out of curiosity and a strike of boldness he gently pressed into her shoulder. Her back tensed and her eyes closed, drawing in a fairly sharp breath. Issei didn't bother to ask for permission. He was going to let his boldness carry on. Tense at first, Rias slowly gave into Issei's massage as the pain soon turned to pleasure. Eventually she turned around, breathing harder than normal and red in the face.

"Issei," she called, eyes down and tilted away from him, "Could… could you do my entire body?"

The blood from Issei's nose almost hit her but, with an inhale of breath that could rival that of the Greek gods, he sucked the blood back in. He gently nodded at her saying that he would. The redhead took him by the hand and led him to the bedroom. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom as they passed and headed into the room, before closing the door on Issei she turned around and winked at him.

"I'll call you when I'm done," she said in seductive tone to mess with him.

Laying on the near edge of the giant bed, Rias laid down on her belly and covered herself with the towel. She grabbed his pillow for comfort, happily enjoying his scent. Issei must have gotten impatient because she didn't have to call him in; he just came in on his own. His manner was professional for someone untrained in such a task. Rias's body slowly gave way to his touch. First he started with her back and moved up to her neck. Each press in a new area made her muscles tense and relax, occasionally earning him a hitch of breath. He next moved down to her legs and kept the process going. His touch slowly worked up her legs, his thoughts both concerned on where to stop and why she was so stressed to begin with, but he decided not to speak so he didn't disturb her comfort. In hindsight Issei thought he should have put on some soft music but it was too late now as he was just finishing. On the bright side the crimson redhead looked to content to care.

Afterward the redhead decided to take a shower, leaving Issei behind to remake the bed with all her movements messing it up. He opened up the hidden skylight, just revealing the stars of the fresh night sky. The pawn didn't realize just how long he had been standing there but it was long enough for Rias to take a shower and come back.

"What are you staring at Issei?" she called while walking over to him.

"I, uhh… guess the night sky. I don't really know why."

Rias stared up at the sky too. She wasn't sure why but she felt like Issei was going to go somewhere after the week was over though. She had him look into her eyes before she asked about it.

As he looked away from her, he answered, "Yeah, I'm going back to your family's house for a bit to train a special move. Please don't ask because I would rather not say. Just know it's well worth the time."

Much to his surprise she let it go but what he didn't know is she didn't approve and wasn't going to authorize any kind of transport for him.


End file.
